pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesmerelda
Mesmerelda is a powerful Witch and the main antagonist of Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness. She possessed the princess of Pac-Land in attempt to rule the country using the Gems of Virtue. Ms. Pac-Man, under the guidance of the kidnapped Professor Pac, is able to capture the Gems, one by one, before Mesmerelda. Unfortunately, Mesmerelda captured the gems from Ms. Pac-Man, and attacked her using her pet Gobblin. Along the way, she also recruited the Ghosts into helping her. Ms. Pac-Man was eventually able to defeat Mesmerelda and restore the Princess back to her normal form. History Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Main Article: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Mesmerelda first appears whilst the Professor is showing Ms. Pac-Man his latest invention; the Pactrometer. Suddenly, a menacing shadow appears in the mirror they are standing near and a hideous cackle erupts from it. The Professor is zapped into the mirror by Mesmerelda but manages to throw Ms. Pac-Man the Pactrometer. This spurs Ms. Pac-Man on her quest to find the Gems of Virtue in order to save Pac-Land from the Witch. Traveling through the first two worlds, Ms. Pac-Man is constantly pursued by the four Ghosts working for Mesmerelda to stop her. Upon completing Pac-Ping Harbor, Mesmerelda views Ms. Pac-Man through her crystal ball. She laughs, realizing that she can steal the Gems from Ms. Pac-Man later on. Indeed, as Ms. Pac-Man enters Haunted Halloween, where Mesmerelda and her monsters live, the Witch steals the gems from Ms. Pac-Man then pursues her with her pet Gobblin, A hideous and giant creature that chases Ms. Pac-man, nearly chewing her to pieces. She then faces off with Mesmerelda in her tower, with the witch throwing magic fire at her. After a gruesome battle, Ms. Pac-Man defeats Mesmerelda. The witch retreats on her Gobblin having successfully taken the gems from Ms. Pac-Man and returns to her castle. She is shocked to discover her key lost and her plans are halted as she can't get to her crystal ball to use the gems. Ms. Pac-Man uses Mesmerelda's key to uncover hidden areas in the four worlds and she eventually returns to Mesmerelda's castle to confront her. Mesmerelda gloats that when she regains her key she will be able to control Pac-Land. Once again, Mesmerelda's Gobblin pursues Ms Pac-Man across a treacherous maze while Mesmerelda flies above, hurling fireballs at her. Ms. Pac-Man manages to avoid the Gobblin and faces Mesmerelda for the final time. The witch displays dangerous abilities, throwing fire and sending it shooting around the arena, consuming parts of it with flames. Ms. Pac-man overcomes the witch eventually, using Mesmerelda's power to charge up a ring of cannons that zap the witch and defeat her. She lies on the ground defeated and looks on as Ms. Pac-man fixes the four gems to the Pactrometer, restoring the castle and the surroundings to their former glory. Mesmerelda vanishes and the Princess is restored. Characteristics Appearance Mesmerelda has a sickly green complexion with glowing orange eyes and messy grey hair. She wears a brown hat and distressed dress. She hovers above the ground not unlike the Ghosts. Powers and Abilities Mesmerelda's prominent power is pyrokinesis, which she uses during all her encounters. During the Gobblin sequences she will occasionally throw a fireball with deadly accuracy. When she faces Ms. Pac-Man 1 on 1, she shows a greater control over fire, creating flames that rush around the arena and that explode on contact, making it difficult to avoid. Furthermore, Mesmerelda uses her crystal ball to view Ms. Pac-Man from the safety of her castle. It was also the key to her rule over Pac-Land but she was unable to get the gems to the ball. Trivia *Mesmerelda is featured on the game cover of Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness, seen in the top right hand corner. *Mesmerelda seems to be inspired in part by both the animated Pac-Man villain Mezmeron and the Ghost Witch of Netor in Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures. *Her name is a combination of the word "mesmerize" and the Spanish word "esmeralda", meaning green, which reflects her coloration. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Main Antagonists